


The Man In The Shadows

by Writerscallgirl



Category: The Third Man (1949)
Genre: M/M, Reminiscing, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerscallgirl/pseuds/Writerscallgirl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Man In The Shadows

A man watched from the shadows of a darkened doorway as Holly Martins walked past, seemingly being careful to remain in the lighted section of the otherwise dark Vienna street.

Things were certainly not going the way Harry Lime had hope they would. 

If things had gone the way that Harry had planned, Holly would have been in his bed tonight.

No, thought Harry, things had definitely not gone as planned.

It was a meow from the cat who sat between Harry Limes's feet that was what suddenly caught Holly's attention.

Harry listen silently in the darkness as Holly called out to him, drunk and in a tone so patronizing and scornful Harry could not help but to smile slightly.

So loud when he was drunk, his Holly.

Despite the nature of their current location Harry could not help but to think that he had a much better use for that mouth.

"Step out in the light, so we can have a look at you,"

Oh no, not yet darling.

"Who's your boss?"

An older Austrian lady, clearly fed up with a drunk American yelling under her window, in outrage flipped on her apartment light before leaning out the window to berate the foreigner in a flurry of angry German.

The light lit up the darkened doorway that Harry was standing in.

And oh, the look of shocked disbelief on Holly's face was glorious.

"Harry."

Harry gazed back with a smirk but did not answer.

The woman, clearly finished and intent on going back to bed, with one final indignant shout slamed the window shut, once again causing the doorway in which Harry stood to go dark once more.

Harry used the cover of darkness is slip out of the doorway even as he heard Holly move towards the doorway where only a moment ago he stood.

Making sure Holly could hear the sound of his footsteps, Harry took off down the shadowy part of this street, then rounding the corner he paused in the dark doorway of another building, and waited.

It only took Harry a second to grab hold of Holly's overcoat as Holly ran past, pulling him into the darkness with him, crashing his lips down onto his.


End file.
